Barbie Scanimals Pet Rescue
Barbie Scanimals Pet Rescue is an LCD game released in 2002. The backstory was written by Michael Anthony Steele.Backstory - michaelanthonysteele.com The rest of the information in this article is from the game's UK manual.Manual - Manuals Online Description "Hi, this is Barbie® and all the pets are missing! The silly magician made a mistake and now the pets are hidden in UPC codes. You know, those codes on products that are scanned at the checkout counter. What I need you to do is to go around and scan as many UPC codes as you can find and see if you can collect all of the lost pets! Go on an awesome adventure and help Barbie™ find treats and care for the lost pets with the magic wand! Together, I know we can collect all of these lost pets!" Features "STRAP - Use this strap to carry as a purse. This also makes it easier when scanning product. ON / ENTER - Press this button to turn on and restart the game. Also press this button when entering an object you wish to use on a pet. ACTION - After selecting a pet, press this button to scroll through all the Objects you've found. When you find an Object you would like to use, press the ON / ENTER button to use it. PETS - Press this button to look through your collection of pets. When selecting a pet for a specific Action, leave the pet on the screen and then press ACTION. SOUND - This turns the sound "on" or "off." SCAN - When you're ready to scan, press this button to turn on the SCANNING WAND. SCANNING WAND - After pressing the SCAN button, move the tip of the SCANNING WAND over a UPC code to collect a Pet or an Object. RESET - Using a blunt object, press this button to reset the game to its original settings. Just be careful. When you do this, you will lose all of your collected pets and items. Sleep Mode - After 60 seconds of inactivity, Scanimals will automatically go into "sleep mode" to save battery life. Press the ON / ENTER button to turn the game back on." Getting Started Scanning "Now go to any household product that has a UPC bar code printed on it. It can be a box of cereal, a book, or a new toy. You know, anything that has to be scanned at a store checkout counter. NOTE: Make sure to place the SCANNING WAND onto the surface when scanning. Place the tip of the SCANNING WAND directly ONTO THE SURFACE of the product (in front or behind the bar code) and slide it over the code from left to right or right to left. When the code is read, I'll let you know if you've found a Pet or an Object. I'll also know if your scan didn't work. HELPFUL HINT: Flat surfaces are the easiest to scan. It takes more practice and skill to scan round or odd-shaped surfaces. Just remember to always keep the SCANNING WAND flat against the surface when scanning. It works best with full sized bar codes. You may have difficulty scanning smaller ones." Taking Care of Your Pets "Scanimals comes with one bow, one collar, one treat and the Pet Puzzle game. But once you collect more pets, you'll want to take care of them and make them happy! Each pet can have up to five HEARTS below it. The more Hearts a pet has, the happier it becomes.You earn Hearts for your pets by taking care of them with combining baths, treats, or by playing games with them. To use any one of the Objects, first select your pet by pressing the PET button. Once you see the pet you want to take care of, press the ACTION button. Keep pressing it until you see the Object you want to use. To use it on your pet, press the ON / ENTER button. Now you'll see how happy your pet can be! TREATS Some UPC codes have tasty treats inside them. You can collect and store up to TEN treats at one time. Give your pets these special snacks to make them very happy. BATHS Select the scrub brush to give your pet a bath. Once you find the Scrub Brush in a UPC code, you may use it as often as you like. BRUSHING Pets love to be brushed, so keep scanning until you find the Brush! Once you have it, you'll be able to brush your pets anytime you want! COLLAR Your pet will be very happy once it's wearing its new Collar! Keep scanning until you find one. Then you'll be able to store as many as ten Collars at a time. Just remember, you can only use ONE Collar on each pet. And after placing it on your pet, you'll know your pet is wearing it by the tiny Collar on the screen below it. Hopefully all your pets will be wearing them! BOW These pets will think they're the cutest things when they're wearing their brand new Bows! Just like the Collars, you can only use one Bow per pet. And you can only hold up to ten Bows at a time. You'll know they are wearing a Bow by the tiny Bow at the bottom of your pets screen." Playing Games with Your Pets Pet Puzzle "This game is already inside your Scanimals game. To play, select a Pet by pressing the PET button. Then choose the Pet Puzzle game by pressing the ACTION button until you see your selected pet with lines drawn through it. Remember the pet you selected will be the pet used in the puzzle. Press the ON / ENTER button to start the game. First you'll see a picture of your pet. Then a "puzzle piece" will enter the frame. This is only a small portion of the larger picture. The piece will slowly circle the entire image, but you have to wait until it is directly over the place where it belongs. Then press the ACTION button. If you time it just right, the piece will "lock" in place and a new puzzle piece will creep into frame. If you're too fast or too slow, that piece will disappear and a new one will appear. If you "miss" more than three times, the game will be over, and you'll have to start again. If you create the entire puzzle, you'll win and make your pet very happy! You can play this game as many times as you want with all your collected pets." Bouncing Heart - Obstacle Course "This game you'll have to find! Hidden in a UPC code somewhere is a really fun Bouncing Heart game. But just like the Treats, Bows, and Collars, you can only hold ten of these games at one time. Once you find it, select the Pet you want to play with by pressing the PET button. Then press the ACTION button repeatedly until you see the Bouncing Heart game (it is a picture of a large Heart below a row of smaller ones). Now press the ON / ENTER button to start. In this game, you control the Heart with the ACTION button. Other objects will appear on the right side of the screen and slowly move toward the Heart. By pressing the ACTION button, you make your Heart "bounce" over them! Just be careful so that none of the objects hit you. You can only be hit three times before the game is over. If you successfully bounce your Heart over all of them, you win! This makes your pet extremely happy!" Winning the Game "Collect all 50 pets and earn all five heart points to win the game. Remember, when you scan a pet and don’t take care of it, it will run away." Pet Sheet "Displays all the lost pets with their names. Take this sheet with you when scanning UPC codes to see what pet you got." Battery Installation "Scanimals is powered by three (3) AAA batteries. Cross Reference for these batteries LR03. *Using a screwdriver, loosen the screw until the battery compartment door on the back of product can be removed. *Insert three (3) AAA batteries (we recommend alkaline) as indicated inside the battery compartment. *Replace the battery compartment door and tighten the screw with a screwdriver. Do not over-tighten." Important Notes "You have 30 seconds to change batteries without losing your stored pets and objects. Your Barbie™ Scaimals Pet Rescue MUST BE IN SLEEP MODE when changing batteries. If not, you may lose all the stored pets and objects. ADULT SUPERVISION IS RECOMMENDED WHEN CHANGING BATTERIES." Caution *"As with all small batteries, the batteries used with this game should be kept away from small children who might still put things in their mouths. If a battery is swallowed, consult a physician immediately. *Be sure you insert the battery correctly and always follow the product and battery manufacturer’s instructions. *Do not dispose of batteries in fire. *Batteries might leak if improperly installed, or explode if recharged, disassembled or heated." Maintenance *"Handle this game carefully. *Store this game away from dusty or dirty areas. *Keep this game away from moisture or extreme temperature. *Do not disassemble this game. If a problem occurs, press the Reset button or remove and replace the batteries to reset the game, or try new batteries. If problems persist, consult your warranty information located at the end of this instruction manual. *Use only the recommended battery type. *Do not mix old and new batteries. *Do not mix alkaline, standard (carbon-zinc) or rechargeable (nickel-cadmium) batteries. *Do not use rechargeable batteries. *Do not attempt to recharge non-rechargeable batteries. *Remove any exhausted batteries from the device. *Do not short-circuit the supply terminals. *Insert batteries with the correct polarity. Please retain this for future reference." Product Warranty "(This product warranty is valid in the United Kingdom only) All products in the RADICA® range are fully guaranteed for a period of 3 months from the original purchase date under normal use, against defective workmanship and materials (batteries excluded). This warranty does not cover damage resulting from accident, unreasonable use, negligence, improper service or other causes not arising out of defects in material or workmanship. In the unlikely event that you do experience a problem within the first 3 months, please telephone the UK Technical Support team: Tel. 0906 213 0001 (call cost 25p a minute). IMPORTANT: Always test the product with fresh alkaline batteries. Even new batteries may be defective or weak and low battery power is a frequent cause of unsatisfactory operation. YOUR STATUTORY RIGHTS ARE NOT EFFECTED" Small Print "Distributed by: RADICA UK Ltd. The Old Stables, Munns Farm, Cole Green, Hertfordshire, SG14 2NL, England www.RadicaUK.com RADICA:® SCANIMALS™ IS A TRADEMARK OF RADICA GAMES LTD. © 2002 RADICA GAMES LTD. PRODUCT SHAPE™ PATENT PENDING ALL RIGHTS RESERVED BARBIE IS A TRADEMARK OWNED BY AND USED UNDER LICENSE FROM MATTEL, INC. © 2002 MATTEL, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED" Gallery Barbie Scanimals Pet Rescue Boxed 1.png|Boxed. Barbie Scanimals Pet Rescue Boxed 2.png|Boxed. Barbie Scanimals Pet Rescue Labels.png Barbie Scanimals Pet Rescue Labeled.png|Labeled game. Barbie Scanimals Pet Rescue Scanning.png|Scanning help. Barbie Scanimals Pet Rescue Treats.png|Treats icon. Barbie Scanimals Pet Rescue Baths.png|Baths icon. Barbie Scanimals Pet Rescue Brushing.png|Brushing icon. Barbie Scanimals Pet Rescue Collars.png|Collars icon. Barbie Scanimals Pet Rescue Bows.png|Bows icon. Barbie Scanimals Pet Rescue Puzzle.png|Pet Puzzle icon. Barbie Scanimals Pet Rescue Bouncing Heart.png|Bouncing Heart game. Barbie Scanimals Pet Rescue Radica Helpline.png|Radica helpline. References Category:LCD Games